In Fate's Hands
by Tatyperry
Summary: Uma doença leva a família Cullen a passar férias na cidade que abandonaram há 13 anos, fazendo com que Edward encontre algo que estava esquecido em seu passado. Ele será capaz de cumprir suas promessas dessa vez? UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Infelizmente, Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas peguei seus personagens emprestados para escrever essa história. Sua publicação em outro lugar, sem o meu conhecimento constitui plágio e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Olá! Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre as autoras: __**blueberrytree, Carol Venancio, Cella E.S, GiulyCerceau, Isa Vanzeler, Lali Motoko, Oh Carol e Tatyperry**__._

_O tema da vez é "Férias" e cada uma de nós recebeu duas músicas e duas fotos da nossa amiga oculta para criar uma história, podendo escolher ao menos um desses itens._

_Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade: __**www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Ferias_Julho_2011/94253/**_

_As imagens escolhidas pela minha amiga oculta forma__m a capa dessa one, feita pela __**Gabi**__. Quero agradecer a ela por ter me socorrido nesse quesito e por ter me aturado enquanto eu escrevia, reclamando que nada estava dando certo. Pra quem quiser conferir: __**picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com/lh/photo/UP_vdC6FfkDa8rvKUbYZxw?feat=directlink**_

_Quero agradecer imensamente __à __**Paulinha**__ que me socorreu com o plot e ainda betou a história, mesmo eu tendo enviado pra ela na última hora. Amore, muito obrigada, por tudo! E por fim, quero agradecer à __**Dani Masen**__ que passou horas comigo no msn me dando força pra escrever. _

_Lá embaixo eu conto quem é a minha amiga oculta __e volto a conversar com vocês. Agora, boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>In fate's hands<strong>

**EPOV**

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que iríamos mesmo passar as férias em Forks. Meus pais só podiam estar de brincadeira. Até o último momento eu achei que eles estavam aprontando alguma surpresa para nós; algo que só seria revelado quando já estivéssemos no aeroporto, rumo ao nosso destino. Mas não. Quando o voo foi chamado, eu tive que aceitar que estávamos mesmo indo rumo à cidade que vira, pela última vez, há 13 anos.

A chuva fina insistia em continuar caindo e, pelo jeito, seria assim pelo resto do dia. Definitivamente não era um clima muito condizente com as férias de verão, e muito menos com o que eu tinha planejado para o período. Por mim, tinha pego o primeiro voo para Barcelona, a Meca do Skate atualmente, e aproveitado minhas últimas férias antes de entrar para a faculdade. Mas eu não podia fazer isso nesse momento. Carlisle ficaria arrasado, e já havia dor demais em nossa família para eu ainda piorar tudo e, pensando bem, o clima desse fim de mundo era bem condizente com o de nossa casa nos últimos anos – principalmente nos últimos dois meses, quando Elizabeth, minha avó paterna, piorara consideravelmente.

Percebendo que estava entrando em terreno perigoso e não querendo pensar naquelas coisas tristes, corri até meu quarto, peguei o skate e desci novamente, me encaminhando para a porta e sendo parado pela voz de Esme assim que coloquei a mão na maçaneta.

"Aonde você vai Edward?"

"Dar uma volta pela cidade, mãe. Não demoro, e qualquer coisa é só ligar para o meu celular. Não é como se eu pudesse me perder por aqui."

"Na verdade, corre o risco de dar dois passos e já estar em outra cidade." – Emmett, meu irmão, gritou do sofá onde assistia a uma partida qualquer de futebol americano.

"Muito engraçado, Emmett." – nossa mãe respondeu, nos olhando de cara feia. "Não se esqueçam que vocês todos nasceram aqui, e se eu estou bem lembrada, Edward aprontou um verdadeiro escândalo quando soube que nos mudaríamos para Nova York."

"Eu?" – perguntei, sentindo meus olhos se arregalarem. "E por que eu não iria querer ir embora desse fim de mundo?"

"Você sim, rapaz. '_Não, mamãe, eu não posso ir embora. Eu não posso deixar a Bella!_'" – ela respondeu, fazendo uma voz infantil.

"Eu me lembro disso!" – Emmett gritou, se fazendo presente mais uma vez.

"Quem é Bella?" – perguntei, tentando forçar alguma lembrança da minha infância naquele lugar. Na verdade, se minha avó não estivesse muito doente e não tivesse insistido para que aproveitássemos as férias de verão e a trouxéssemos para a cidade onde vivera a maior parte de sua vida, eu nem mesmo me lembraria que Forks existia e que um dia eu morara nesse lugar chuvoso e verde demais para o meu gosto. Para mim, Forks era apenas um dado em minha carteira de motorista.

"Era uma garota que morava na nossa vizinhança. Vocês pareciam colados, não se separavam durante todo o dia e à noite, eu e o pai dela custávamos a conseguir fazer vocês entrarem nas respectivas casas. Era uma verdadeira graça!" – Esme voltou a responder.

"Eu acho que me lembro dela. Era uma menina totalmente desengonçada, não era?" – Emmett perguntou, virando-se para nos olhar. "Eu lembro que achava engraçado como alguém conseguia tropeçar nos próprios pés."

"Lembrando dos velhos tempos e falando daquela garotinha que era amiga do Edward?" – meu pai perguntou descendo as escadas, provavelmente voltando do quarto de minha avó.

Eu ri junto com eles, mas por dentro estava incomodado por todos se lembrarem da tal garota enquanto eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem ela poderia ser. Estava começando a ficar irritado com toda aquela conversa e, antes que acabasse deixando eles perceberem isso, resolvi fazer o que estava pretendendo antes daquela conversa estranha começar, que era andar com meu skate pela cidade.

Elizabeth – ou vovó Lizzy, como a chamávamos – nunca esquecera a cidade onde morara a maior parte de sua vida. E à medida que a Esclerose Múltipla avançava, ela só falava em voltar para lá. O mais irônico é que a família se mudara para Nova York exatamente para que ela pudesse ter mais assistência médica, mas de acordo com o Dr. Garfield – neurologista que cuidava dela - a saudade que Elizabeth sentia da sua casa, de certa forma, prejudicava o tratamento, assim como o fato da doença já ter sido diagnosticada em um estágio avançado. Por isso, Carlisle e Esme resolveram trazê-la para atender ao seu último pedido; morrer em Forks. Apesar de nenhum de nós falarmos aquilo em voz alta, sabíamos que nada mais podia ser feito. A doença já atingira o sistema respiratório e daí pra frente, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Em condições normais, a autorização médica para uma viagem tão longa nem teria sido dada, afinal era algo muito desgastante não apenas para ela, que já passava a maior parte do tempo deitada e não conseguia nem mesmo comer sem o auxílio de uma sonda, como para nós. Mas o Dr. Garfield abriu uma exceção, sabendo que provavelmente aquele seria o último pedido de sua paciente. Pedido este feito há alguns meses, pouco antes de ela parar de falar completamente. Além disso, meu pai também era médico e saberia agir no caso de alguma emergência.

.

**Trilha:** **www(ponto)letras(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br/rosie-and-me/1676879/traducao(ponto)html**

**.  
><strong>

Eu me sentia estranho andando por entre aqueles prédios e casas, sem que qualquer lembrança me acometesse. A minha vida fora construída em Nova York e, de certa forma, era como se os cinco anos vividos em Forks nada representassem. Eu teria frequentado a _Jack in the Box_ com os meus pais e irmãos e aproveitado seus fartos cafés-da-manhã? Se bem que Esme sempre prezou que essa refeição fosse feita em casa, todos juntos ao redor da mesa e, o mais importante, com alimentos nutritivos. Não, não devíamos tomar café da manhã ali. Mas quem sabe um lanche, depois de buscar Emmett na escola?

A Forks Elementary School com seus tijolinhos vermelhos já podia ser vista à minha frente no final da rua, e eu podia imaginar que, assim como acontecia em Nova York, eu devia torrar a paciência de Esme pedindo para ir para a escola também. Disso eu lembro, a minha escola e a de Emmett ficava uma de frente para a outra, e mais de uma vez eu tentei fugir e entrar no imponente prédio da frente. Eu não queria ficar com as crianças pequenas e sempre era carregado de volta gritando que eu já era um _homenzinho_ e podia ir para a escola maior. Eu me peguei rindo diante daquelas lembranças e de como as coisas mudam à medida que crescemos. Hoje, daria tudo para voltar ao jardim de infância, sem preocupações demais, com tempo de sobra para diversões...

E então eu me vi pensando na tal da Bella enquanto seguia descendo a rua em meu skate, sentindo a garoa, que havia dado uma trégua, voltar a bater em meu rosto. Pelo jeito ela devia ter sido minha primeira amiga, e aquilo me encucava. Eu, Edward Cullen, amigo de uma garota? Nunca tive paciência para suas frescurices e futilidades. Por isso mesmo, nunca tive saco para manter um relacionamento duradouro; não aguentava nenhuma mulher no meu pé se achando minha dona. Já bastava ter Alice de irmã. E então, por alguns instantes me peguei desejando que ela ainda morasse na cidade. Nós nos reconheceríamos caso nos encontrássemos? _Acorda, Edward, você nem mesmo se lembrava do nome da garota e agora quer reconhecê-la andando pela rua..._

Estava perdido nestes pensamentos quando uma melodia captou minha atenção, me fazendo rapidamente deixar os pensamentos para trás e seguir seu rastro. Quando vi, estava em frente a uma casa ampla, toda pintada de branco, com as janelas azuis e um enorme gramado na frente onde uma placa indicava _Estúdio de Ballet Anna Pavlova_. Me aproximei de uma das janelas da lateral da casa, de onde vinha a música, e estanquei ao ver uma linda menina dançando lá dentro.

Seu cabelo castanho estava preso em um coque, deixando bem à mostra seu rosto em formato de coração. Seus olhos, de um marrom profundo, pareciam longe enquanto ela rodopiava pela sala, perdida em seus movimentos e alheia a tudo o que se passava do lado de fora daquele cômodo. Eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos daquela imagem quase angelical e, quando dei por mim, a música chegara ao fim e a garota sentara-se em um canto, começando a tirar a sapatilha. Seus dedos pareciam enrugados, e mesmo de longe, dava para notar as bolhas e a vermelhidão. _Como alguém conseguia ficar com o pé confinado naquele troço e ainda dançar tão graciosamente?_ – pensei comigo mesmo. _Devia doer horrores._

Ela rapidamente guardou as sapatilhas em uma mochila e saiu da sala. Um tempinho depois deixava a casa, seu rosto coberto pelo capuz do moletom enquanto descia a rua. Eu permaneci encarando sua silhueta até ela se perder da minha vista, e então resolvi fazer novamente o caminho de volta para casa.

* * *

><p>Ir ver a garota dançar, de longe, passou a ser meu compromisso diário. Fizesse chuva ou sol - maneira de dizer, já que sol parecia ser algo desconhecido em Forks -, eu pegava meu skate, saía de casa e seguia em direção ao estúdio de <em>ballet<em>, fazendo o mesmo trajeto daquele primeiro dia na cidade. Ela parecia estar treinando para alguma coisa, já que todos os dias repetia, incessantemente, a mesma coreografia.

Era sexta-feira e eu estava ansioso. _Será que a tal garota treinava também nos finais de semana? Como eu faria para vê-la naqueles dois dias?_ Eu estava no gramado, pronto para seguir para o meu compromisso diário, quando a voz de Alice, na varanda, me fez parar.

"Aonde você vai, Edward?"

"Hum... eu... eu vou andar por aí."

"Vou contigo." – ela disse, se aproximando.

"Não!" – gritei. "Quer dizer, não, Alice... é melhor você ficar. A vovó pode precisar de alguma coisa." – tentei consertar rapidamente.

"Emmett, mamãe e papai estão todos em casa, e eu imagino que eles possam cuidar tão bem da vovó quanto eu." – ela respondeu me olhando com um olhar suspeito. "A não ser que você não queira que eu vá com você. Mas... por quê? Por um acaso você vai fazer algo que sua irmã preferida não pode saber?" – perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Claro que não." – tratei de responder rapidamente antes que sua desconfiança aumentasse. Alice sempre tivera uma espécie de sexto sentido, e eu preferia não alimentá-lo. "É apenas que... ah, tudo bem, vamos logo." – disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Durante o tempo que andamos lado a lado, Alice não parou de tagarelar sobre como vovó Lizzie parecia saber onde estávamos e parecia melhor, mesmo seu quadro sendo irreversível. Aquilo realmente me preocupava. Por mais que todos soubessem o fim que aquilo teria, Alice parecia ser a menos preparada, ou a que mais arduamente lutava para não aceitar a doença e a proximidade da morte de nossa avó. Me doía vê-la tentando fazer de tudo para não encarar a verdade de frente. Talvez até por isso eu meio que a tivesse afastado nos últimos tempos.

Mas toda aquela preocupação acabou sendo jogada para o fundo de minha mente quando a já conhecida melodia atingiu meus ouvidos, me fazendo abrir um sorriso instantaneamente. Como eu não poderia me aproximar da janela, porque Alice logo entenderia o porquê de eu estar ali e criaria mil e uma imagens em sua cabecinha fértil, eu apenas sentei sobre meu skate, na calçada em frente ao estúdio, esperando o horário em que a morena sairia dali.

"Por que estamos sentados em frente a essa casa, Edward?" – Alice perguntou se sentando ao meu lado, parecendo confusa.

"Eu gosto da música."

"Sei..." – ela respondeu com uma risadinha.

Eu podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim por todo o tempo que permanecemos ali, a melodia chegando ao fim e se reiniciando várias vezes. Eu queria poder me aproximar, ver se a garota estaria dançando tão graciosamente como em todas as outras vezes ou se ela incorporara algo novo em sua coreografia, mas simplesmente não podia. Como eu explicaria para Alice que durante aquela semana, desde que chegáramos a Forks, ver a menina dançar era o meu mais novo vício, ganhando até mesmo da minha paixão pelo skate?

Pela minha visão periférica eu vi Alice balançar a cabeça, rindo sozinha, antes de se colocar de pé à minha frente.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Eu já percebi que estou atrapalhando alguma coisa e, seja o que for que esteja dentro daquela casa, tem te feito bem. Não vou atrapalhar mais."

"Valeu, Ali" – me limitei a responder sem saber direito o que mais poderia lhe dizer, já que nem mesmo eu sabia explicar o porquê de estar indo até aquele estúdio todos os dias.

Ela apenas acenou curtamente com a cabeça. "Não se preocupe em me acompanhar até em casa, irmãozinho. Eu sei o caminho." – disse se virando e começando a descer a rua. "Juízo!" – pude ouvi-la gritar antes de virar a esquina, enquanto eu me levantava e corria em direção à _minha_ janela bem a tempo de ver a mesma cena de todos os dias. A morena sentando-se no centro da sala parecendo cansada, começando a desamarrar sua sapatilha antes de enfiá-la na mochila e sair.

Enquanto corria de volta para a frente da casa afim de vê-la saindo e sumindo pela rua, fiquei me perguntando até quando ficaria ali, observando-a apenas de longe, sem coragem de falar nada. E então, o destino pareceu resolver agir por mim. Mal me encostei na árvore onde sempre ficava observando-a descer a rua, encolhida em seu moletom, e ela saiu da casa – mas desta vez, ao lado de uma outra garota. As duas conversavam e sorriam. E se eu achava que ela dançava graciosamente, era porque eu nunca a tinha visto rindo. Ela era realmente linda!

"Tchau, Bella." – ouvi a outra menina dizer, aquelas palavras parecendo me tirar do transe.

"Tchau, Ang." – a morena respondeu antes de virar em direção ao seu caminho de todo dia.

Seria possível? Aquela poderia ser a Bella de quem minha mãe havia falado? A Bella que eu não queria deixar aqui em Forks quando nos mudamos para Nova York? Sem pensar no que estava fazendo saí de trás da árvore, subindo em meu skate e dando um leve impulso até estar bem perto dela.

"Bella?"

A morena se virou e rapidamente seus olhos se prenderam em mim. Eles me pareceram assustados a princípio, mas logo eu pude ver o reconhecimento naquelas íris castanhas.

"Não é possível." – eu a ouvi sussurrar, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma.

"Si... sim?" – ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior, um gesto que mesmo não a conhecendo bem eu podia reconhecer como sendo de nervosismo.

"Oi." – disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo, me sentindo um completo idiota. Muito bem, eu havia me mostrado para ela e agora diria o que? '_Oi, segundo minha mãe nós éramos amigos quando criança. Você se lembra de mim?' _Ela iria era sair correndo pela rua me achando um completo maluco. E, dada a situação em que eu me encontrava nesta última semana, talvez eu fosse mesmo.

"Oi." – ela respondeu parecendo levemente desconfiada.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre nós. Eu sabia que devia falar mais alguma coisa, afinal fora eu quem a chamara, eu era o desconhecido, mas simplesmente não conseguia encontrar nada para explicar quem eu era e o que estava fazendo ali. E se ela nem mesmo fosse a Bella certa? Mas de repente o silêncio foi interrompido por um grito, que fez a morena arregalar os olhos e dar dois passos rapidamente pra trás.

"Isabella!"

Eu me virei em direção à voz, dando de cara com um rapaz loiro, de mais ou menos 1,80 de altura, grandes olhos azuis e o cabelo arrumado cuidadosamente com gel para parecer desarrumado.

"Não vai me apresentar o seu novo amigo?" – ele perguntou, agarrando o braço da morena com força, puxando-a para junto dele como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano.

"Ele não é meu amigo, Mike."

"Ah, não?" – ele respondeu com um tom sarcástico em sua voz. Apertando ainda mais o braço dela. "Engraçado isso. Você nunca tem tempo pra mim, mas pra ficar de conversinha com qualquer um que apareça tem, né?"

"Me solta Mike, você está machucando o meu braço."

"Não, Mike, eu não posso te ver hoje porque eu preciso ensaiar. Não, Mike, eu não vou à praia com vocês porque tenho que ir pro estúdio. Não, Mike, eu não quero ir jantar com você porque tenho que estar em forma para a apresentação..." - o loiro disse, fazendo uma voz fina. "Uma pinóia, não é mesmo, Isabella? Vai realmente haver uma prova no final do mês? Você andou ensaiando mesmo esse tempo todo, ou o _ballet_ era apenas uma desculpa para ficar encontrando com uns e outros por aí?"

Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquele _babaca_ estava mesmo dizendo tudo aquilo para ela. Quem ele pensava que era? Eu podia ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos de Bella enquanto ela tentava se soltar, em vão, do aperto do cara que eu imaginava que só podia ser o seu namorado.

"Ei cara, você não ouviu ela dizendo que está machucando, não? Larga ela." – eu gritei, me aproximando o suficiente para dar um empurrão em seu peito, enquanto agarrava o outro braço da morena, tentando trazê-la para perto de mim.

"Olha que gracinha, Isabella!" – o loiro disse com desdém. "Ele vai defender a donzela em perigo. Cuidado meu chapa, quem avisa amigo é, e essa aí já deixou de ser donzela há muito tempo."

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava fazendo já estava sobre o loiro, desferindo socos sucessivos em seu rosto, o sangue escorrendo pelo seu nariz e sua boca, enquanto ele tentava inutilmente me acertar com suas pernas. Eu não costumava ser um cara violento, mas não dava para ficar ali, o ouvindo insultar a menina sem fazer nada. Eu sentia uma necessidade inexplicável de defendê-la.

"Chega! Eu não aguento mais!"

O grito apavorado de Isabella me fez estancar e eu imediatamente me virei em sua direção, tentando entender sua reação. Eu a estava defendendo, não estava?

"Para de bater nele. Ele já entendeu o que você quis dizer." – ela disse me puxando pelo braço, da mesma forma como havíamos feito com ela há alguns instantes. Ela evitou me encarar e eu só pude entender seu gesto como raiva. Talvez ela fosse do tipo "mulher de malandro", que gosta de apanhar. "E quanto a você, Mike, chega! Se você pensa isso tudo de mim, então eu realmente não sei o que estamos fazendo juntos. Vamos logo adiantar o que iria acontecer após as férias se eu passasse na prova. Acabou."

E com isso ela se virou, começando a caminhar na mesma direção que seguia antes que eu a chamasse, o que acarretara naquilo tudo. Como havia feito antes, subi no skate, me impulsionando até estar novamente ao lado dela.

"Ei, espera. Sobe aqui e eu te levo pra sua casa."

"Não... não precisa." – ela disse, sem parar, mas me deixando ver uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Você está chorando? Não, por favor, não chora. Eu não queria te chatear, sério. Nem fazer com que você brigasse com o seu namorado." – falei, realmente me sentindo mal ao vê-la daquela forma.

"Você não fez nada demais. E é muita pretensão achar que eu estou chorando por algo que você fez." – ela disse, me dando algo que eu imaginei ser o ensaio de um sorriso.

"Então tá chorando por quê? Não gosto de te ver chorando."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, como que me desafiando a me explicar antes de enxugar as novas lágrimas que haviam caído pelo seu rosto.

"Acabei de terminar um relacionamento de três anos. É muito tempo com uma pessoa para acabar dessa forma. Esse motivo está bom pra você?"

"Me desculpe." – sussurrei novamente. "Mas, se me permite dizer, ele não parecia te merecer."

Ela me abriu um meio sorriso enquanto seguia andando, e eu tive a impressão de ouvi-la sussurrar algo sobre '_promessas não cumpridas'_, mas não dei muita importância.

"Vem, sobe aqui, eu te levo."

"Eu não vou subir _nisso_, não posso correr o risco de quebrar um pé ou uma perna há menos de um mês do meu exame."

"Deixa de ser absurda, menina. Você não vai cair."

"Você não me conhece. Se conhecesse, saberia que eu _com certeza_ iria cair." – E dessa vez seu sorriso foi genuíno, como o que ela trocara com a menina na saída do estúdio de _ballet_.

"Então me deixe ao menos te acompanhar."

Ela não disse nada, apenas deu de ombros e seguiu caminhando ao meu lado. O silêncio se instalando entre nós e, diferente do que eu poderia imaginar, não havia necessidade de falar o que quer que fosse. O silêncio era confortável. Aproveitei o tempo para colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Eu não queria deixá-la na porta de casa e voltar a vê-la apenas de uma janela no estúdio de _ballet_. Eu queria saber se ela era a Bella da minha infância e, se fosse, queria descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre ela. Quando já estávamos chegando ao fim da rua, ela disparou em uma corrida, tropeçando levemente, quase caindo, antes de virar a esquina, sumindo da minha vista.

**Trilha:** **www(ponto)letras(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br/sia/1105670/tradução(ponto)html**

Começando a acreditar que talvez ela fosse meio piradinha ou tivesse se cansado da minha companhia silenciosa, eu segui no mesmo ritmo e, ao virar a esquina na qual ela havia sumido, estanquei diante da imagem que tinha diante dos meus olhos. Havia um pequeno parque ali, e Bella estava sentada em um balanço, se impulsionando tranquilamente com os olhos fechados, rindo sozinha.

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?" – perguntei, me sentando no balanço ao lado do seu, começando a me balançar também.

"Você!" – ela respondeu mordendo os lábios, mas ainda de olhos fechados.

"Eu?"

"Sim. Você costumava me defender assim quando os meninos da vizinhança ficavam rindo da minha falta de coordenação motora e dos tombos que eu levava."

Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam arregalados, mas eu simplesmente não podia acreditar.

"Quer dizer, é claro que naquela época você não saía distribuindo socos por aí, mas ainda assim sempre os xingava e depois me consolava com coisas do tipo: '_você é desastrada, mas eu gosto de você assim mesmo, Bells_.' Pelo jeito, consolar continua não sendo muito o seu forte." – ela continuou, rindo.

Eu não sabia com o que estava mais estarrecido: com o fato de ela saber quem eu era e ser capaz de se lembrar de coisas bobas como essas, ou com o fato de eu não me lembrar de nada.

"Peraí, você está dizendo que sabe quem eu sou?" – perguntei, resolvendo expor minhas dúvidas em voz alta, ou pelo menos, parte delas.

"Claro que sei, Edward. Desde a primeira vez que o vi escondido, me vendo dançar pela janela do estúdio. No primeiro dia achei que estava tendo uma espécie de alucinação, mas no dia seguinte lá estava você de novo, e no outro dia..."

"E por que não falou comigo, então?" – perguntei, e dessa vez nossos olhos se mantiveram fixos um no outro.

"Ora, era você quem estava me espiando. Além do mais, foi você quem foi embora." – ela respondeu dando de ombros. "Aliás, por que não falou comigo antes?"

"Eu... eu não sabia." – respondi quase em um sussurro. "Estava andando pela cidade quando a música chamou minha atenção e então eu te vi dançando e só sei que me senti hipnotizado, não conseguia ficar um só dia sem vê-la, mas eu não tenho muitas lembranças..."

"Você não se lembrava de mim." – ela me interrompeu, e aquilo não era uma pergunta.

"Não." – respondi, resolvendo ser sincero. "Como eu dizia, não tenho lembranças do tempo que vivi em Forks. Para mim a minha vida sempre foi em Nova York, e acho que nunca teria voltado se minha avó não tivesse insistido."

Eu pude ver a tristeza em seus olhos, mas ela nada disse sobre isso. O silêncio começou a cair novamente entre nós, mas dessa vez era diferente do anterior, e eu estava ansioso por preenchê-lo. Eu sabia que agora tinha sido o responsável pela sua tristeza. Mas foi ela a primeira a voltar a falar.

"Eu me lembro dela."

"Da minha avó?"

"Sim, ela sempre nos dava doce escondido da sua mãe, antes do almoço."

E dessa vez eu ri junto com ela. Eu podia não ter exatamente a mesma lembrança que ela, mas me lembrava perfeitamente bem das brigas entre minha mãe e minha avó por causa das balas, biscoitos e chocolates antes das refeições.

"Como ela está?"

"Mal. A vinda pra cá nessas férias foi para atender o seu último pedido, que é morrer em Forks. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer." – falei, parando o balanço e passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Por mais que eu tentasse não demonstrar, aquilo era doído para mim também.

"Eu sinto muito."

Apenas acenei com a cabeça, sabendo que não havia mais nada a ser dito.

"Pelo jeito, esse parque continuará marcado pelas más notícias." – ela disse de repente, voltando a se balançar.

"Como assim?" - perguntei voltando a encará-la, linda, se deixando levar pelo movimento do balanço. De uma certa forma, ali ela parecia possuir a mesma entrega de quando executava sua coreografia.

"Foi aqui nesse parque que nós nos vimos pela última vez."

.

**Flashback**

"_Bells!__ Ainda bem que eu te encontrei." – o menino de cabelos cor de cobre disse, correndo pela porta do carro assim que este estacionou em frente ao parquinho. "Já estava achando que ia embora sem me despedir de você."_

"_Eu disse que não queria me despedir, Edward." – a menina de longas trancinhas respondeu, cruzando os braços e olhando para o outro lado. Não queria que o amigo visse o quanto aquilo a machucava._

"_Por favor__, Bells. Eu também não queria ir. Mas a mamãe disse que a vovó está doente e lá em Nova York ela vai ter médicos pra cuidar dela." – Edward respondeu, quase em tom implorativo, desejando apenas que a amiga fixasse mais uma vez aquelas orbes chocolate nele._

"_Aqui também tem médico. Seu pai é médico. Por que vocês precisam ir?" – ela voltou a perguntar, fazendo beicinho, mas ainda sem olhar para ele._

"_Eu não sei__, Bells. Meu pai e minha mãe que decidiram. Eu não tenho escolha, não posso ficar longe deles."_

"_Mas vai ficar longe de mim." – E, nesse momento, quem estivesse prestando atenção poderia ver as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos da pequena menina, seu lábio inferior tremendo levemente._

_Em um impulso, Edward a abraçou forte. Estava doendo nele, tanto quanto nela._

"_E__u vou pedir pra mamãe ou pro Emmett escrever uma carta para você todos os dias, Bells." – ele sussurrou em meio ao abraço._

"_Promete?" – a menina __perguntou, se afastando um pouco para poder encarar o amigo, querendo ter a certeza de que ele não estava mentindo para ela._

"_Prometo!"_

**Fim do Flashback**

**.  
><strong>

"Eu sinto muito... Bells." – E o som daquele apelido saindo pelos meus lábios fez o meu coração disparar, como se ele reconhecesse a importância por trás daquilo. Eu me coloquei de joelhos à sua frente no balanço, agarrando sua mão. Eu precisava que ela colasse seus olhos uma vez mais nos meus, me assegurando que tudo estava bem.

"Não seja bobo, Edward. Nós éramos crianças, nem mesmo sabíamos o que significava uma promessa." – ela respondeu, desviando o olhar.

Mais uma vez eu a havia deixado triste. Pelo jeito, aquela era uma das minhas especialidades. Eu podia ver que ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas e que seu lábio inferior tremia, e eu senti um desejo imenso de beijá-la, de provar o sabor que seus lábios teriam, de que forma eles se encaixariam aos meus... mas eu não podia. Sabia que estaria avançando um sinal, e eu não podia fazer isso. Não agora. Não com ela.

"Não é verdade! E eu sinto muito por ter quebrado a minha promessa. Você me perdoa?" – perguntei por fim, retomando minha razão.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de encarar o relógio em seu pulso e levantar rapidamente.

"Eu preciso ir. Daqui a pouco meu pai chega, e eu ainda preciso preparar o jantar."

Eu não sabia direito o que fazer agora. Só sabia que não queria ter que me despedir assim, mais uma vez naquele parque. Eu queria conversar mais com ela, conhecê-la melhor...

"Bella?"

"Hum?" – ela perguntou, se virando.

"Será que eu posso te buscar amanhã? No _ballet_?"

Ela apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça antes de voltar a andar, me deixando ali, pensando nas peças que o destino nos prega.

* * *

><p>E assim foi nas duas semanas seguintes. Todos os dias às 16h eu encontrava Bella na porta do estúdio de <em>ballet<em> e nós caminhávamos até o parque. Eu seguia tentando convencê-la a subir em meu skate, mas ela sempre repetia que "_se eu a conhecesse direito, saberia que ela iria cair dali de cima"_. Permanecíamos conversando por umas duas horas, quando então ela se despedia e ia para casa preparar o jantar.

Naquelas duas semanas Bella me contara sobre mais algumas de suas lembranças da nossa infância, como quando Emmett nos trancou na despensa da nossa casa, nos deixando mais de uma hora trancados, até que minha mãe veio pegar algum ingrediente para o almoço; ou como costumávamos roubar a mamadeira de Alice quando minha mãe não estava olhando, e esconder as algemas do pai dela.

Mas nossas conversas não se limitavam apenas ao passado. Eu lhe contara que estava indo para Yale dentro de poucos dias e que queria me formar em Direito para me tornar um advogado criminalista. Ela, por sua vez, me contou que aquela coreografia que vinha ensaiando fazia parte de um _ballet_ chamado _Giselle_, e que ela o dançaria no fim do mês para uma banca da _Royal Academy of Dance_ que estaria ali para escolher alguns alunos para ingressarem na companhia em Londres. Seus olhos brilhavam ao falar do _ballet_ e de Londres, e era fácil ver como aquilo era realmente o seu sonho. E eu não tinha a menor dúvida de que ela conseguiria alcançá-lo.

Eu ainda sentia o mesmo ímpeto de beijá-la que sentira naquele primeiro dia no parque, ajoelhado à sua frente no balanço, mas o momento apropriado nunca parecia surgir e eu temia acabar estragando tudo.

Aquele era meu último dia em Forks. No dia seguinte pela hora do almoço, eu estaria indo para o aeroporto em direção a Yale. A orientação para os novos estudantes começava em dois dias, e eu não podia perder. O exame de Bella também aconteceria no mesmo dia, e a minha ideia era ir vê-la se apresentar antes de ir para o aeroporto. Eu queria estar ao seu lado para comemorar o seu sucesso.

E, mais ainda, queria aproveitar muito aquela nossa última tarde juntos. Passei no estúdio para pegá-la, e Bella parecia estranha enquanto seguíamos para o nosso parque. Ela estava mais calada que o normal e seus olhos pareciam carregar toda a tristeza do mundo.

"O que houve, Bells?" – perguntei, colocando uma mecha que havia escapado do seu coque para trás da orelha.

Imediatamente as lágrimas tomaram seus olhos e ela me abraçou com força enquanto elas caíam, molhando minha camisa. Eu a deixei chorar, apenas acariciando suas costas, tentando tranquilizá-la, até que ela se afastou e sentou-se em um dos bancos do parque.

"Eu sempre lidei bem com críticas, mas não aguento mais ouvir da minha professora que não consigo achar e transmitir emoção na minha dança." – ela disse, voltando a cair no choro.

"Shhh Bells, calma." – eu disse me sentando ao seu lado, pegando sua mão na minha. "Sua professora devia estar mal-humorada hoje. Pra mim você dança graciosamente."

Ela riu de leve, mas o gesto não chegou aos seus olhos.

"Mas o exame é _amanhã_, Edward. Só os melhores entram. Eu tenho que estar perfeita."

"E vai estar. Eu prometo."

"Você não é a melhor pessoa para me prometer alguma coisa."

Suas palavras me atingiram em cheio, mas eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Crianças ou não, eu a havia magoado.

"Pois eu prometo!"

Eu não sei quem me fez o primeiro movimento, mas no momento seguinte os meus lábios estavam sobre os dela, num encaixe perfeito. Seus lábios tinham gosto de morangos, e se pudesse eu ficaria mordiscando-os para sempre. Não foi um beijo afoito, mas sim algo que poderia ser descrito como um beijo de reconhecimento. Os lábios permaneceram colados por alguns instantes até que eu mordisquei levemente seu lábio inferior, a fazendo abrir ligeiramente a boca. Sua língua passou suavemente pelo meu lábio e eu não pensei duas vezes em lhe dar passagem. E então nossas línguas se acariciavam, como dois amantes se reencontrando após uma longa separação.

Depositei vários selinhos em seus lábios antes de me afastar, a observando com cuidado. Se possível fosse, ela ficava ainda mais linda daquele jeito, com os lábios avermelhados e inchados e as bochechas coradas. Tudo o que eu queria era congelar aquele momento e carregá-lo comigo para sempre.

Mas Bella parecia ter outros planos, pois logo estava de pé, me puxando pela mão para que a seguisse. Ela se abaixou, pegando meu skate, e me arrastou até a calçada.

"Eu estou pronta." – disse me abrindo um sorriso como eu nunca havia visto antes.

"Pronta pra quê?" – perguntei sem entender sobre o que ela estava falando.

"Para andar de skate com você."

"Mas, Bells... seu exame é amanhã."

"Eu sei, mas confio em você e sei que você nunca deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse comigo hoje. Eu preciso vivenciar emoções diferentes para poder colocá-las na minha dança, Edward. E eu quero experimentar isso."

Eu ri, um pouco apreensivo, sem conseguir acreditar que ela estava me pedindo aquilo, mas eu não podia negar nada. Não hoje. Aquela tristeza que eu vira em seus olhos quando a buscara no _ballet_ havia sumido e, dessa vez, eu era o responsável pelo seu sumiço – e não pela tristeza. Voltar atrás não era uma opção.

"Tudo bem, então." – eu disse, posicionando o skate na rua. "Sente-se com os joelhos dobrados e os pés sobre a tábua." – eu disse, segurando o skate para que ela pudesse se sentar.

"Sentar?" – ela perguntou parecendo confusa.

"Claro que sim, não vou te colocar em pé em cima disso. No seu caso, isso pode ser mortal." – respondi roubando um selinho rápido.

Ela fez como eu expliquei e eu tomei meu lugar às suas costas, trazendo-a de encontro ao meu peito, enquanto esticava minha perna ao redor do seu corpo e, com a mão dava o impulso necessário para que o skate se movimentasse.

Bella parecia nervosa no início, mas aos poucos foi relaxando à medida que o skate ganhava velocidade e o vento nos atingia, bagunçando nossos cabelos. Um pouco antes do cruzamento da próxima esquina eu fiz o skate parar, arrancando um muxoxo dela. Passamos o resto da tarde entre beijos e voltas com o skate, até que deu a hora dela ir para casa preparar o jantar.

"Amanhã às nove horas eu estarei lá para te ver conquistar a sua vaga." – falei, lhe dando um último beijo.

"Eu vou ficar nervosa com você lá."

"E por quê? Esqueceu que eu passei uma semana te vendo dançar todos os dias?"

"Mas era diferente."

"Bells, eu quero estar presente neste momento importante pra você. Se você não quiser que eu esteja, tudo bem, eu vou entender, mas lembra do skate? Não deixa que o simples medo te paralise."

"Promete?" – ela perguntou me abraçando.

"O que?"

"Que estará lá?"

"Prometo." – respondi inspirando o aroma que vinha do seu cabelo.

* * *

><p>Mas às vezes a vida parece que gosta de pregar peças na gente. Assim que cheguei em casa naquele princípio de noite, vi que alguma coisa estava errada. Minha mãe não estava ocupada com o jantar na cozinha, e Emmett não estava em frente à TV assistindo algum canal de esporte. Corri para o andar de cima, e assim que cheguei ao topo da escada o som do choro de Alice me atingiu. Não precisei pensar muito para entender o que estava acontecendo. Assim que cheguei ao quarto de minha avó, vi meu pai ajoelhado ao seu lado na cama, e minha mãe ao seu lado, o abraçando. Alice estava ajoelhada do outro lado e Emmett estava de pé, junto aos pés da cama. E era como se vovó Lizzie estivesse apenas me esperando chegar para morrer.<p>

A madrugada foi de telefonemas e com todos andando de um lado para o outro, cuidando de uma ou outra coisa da cerimônia fúnebre que aconteceria na manhã seguinte.

A sexta-feira amanheceu fria em Forks e, debaixo de uma chuva fina, nós seguimos para o único cemitério da cidade onde um pastor falaria algumas palavras, assim como Carlisle, para prestar nossas últimas homenagens à Elizabeth.

"O que você tem, Edward?" – Alice perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado um pouco além da saleta onde o caixão acabara de ser fechado e as pessoas se preparavam para o enterro propriamente dito.

"Nada, por quê?"

"Você não para de olhar para o relógio."

"Se você não se lembra eu tenho um avião para pegar." – disse, tentando soar o mais indiferente possível.

"O Edward que eu conheço não estaria dando a mínima para esse avião numa hora dessas. Minha intuição me diz que isso tem a ver com a mesma coisa que te arrastou aquele dia para o estúdio de _ballet,_ e que te tirou de casa todas as tardes nessas férias. Estou errada?"

"Não." – eu disse, sabendo que não adiantava mentir para Alice. "Ela tinha um compromisso importante hoje e eu prometi que estaria lá para apoiar, e mais uma vez eu falhei com ela."

Alice me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, como que esperando que eu explicasse do que eu estava falando, mas vendo que não arrancaria mais nada de mim, limitou-se a rir.

"Vai atrás dela, Edward. Você perdeu o que quer que seja, mas ainda dá tempo de se explicar. A sua avó morreu. Eu tenho certeza que ela será capaz de entender."

"Eu não posso sair no meio do enterro da vovó, Alice." – disse passando a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso com a situação. Era minha família ali; meu pai precisava do meu apoio, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria ir embora sabendo que havia decepcionado a Bella mais uma vez.

"A vovó está morta, Edward. O importante é o que você fez por ela enquanto ela ainda estava viva. E quanto a isso, meu irmão, você não tem do que se arrepender. Vai correr atrás do que está vivo e ainda tem solução!"

Eu apenas lhe dei um sorriso agradecido enquanto corria para o lado de fora do cemitério, rumo ao estúdio. Eu sabia que o exame já teria acabado, ou estaria no finalzinho. Eu só esperava que Bella ainda estivesse ali. Mas ao chegar lá, me informaram que ela fora a primeira a dançar e foi embora em seguida. Agradeci à menina que me deu a informação, que eu reconheci ser a mesma que saíra com ela no dia em que nos falamos pela primeira vez, e segui o caminho que fazíamos todos os dias até o parque, mas ela também não estava lá. Ainda dei algumas voltas pela cidade, tentando encontrar alguns dos lugares sobre os quais ela me contara ao longo daquelas semanas, mas em nenhum deles eu pude encontrá-la.

Não podendo fazer mais nada e precisando correr se eu não quisesse perder o avião, segui para casa, prestando atenção em cada pessoa que cruzava meu caminho; coração disparando na expectativa de que pudesse ser Bella. Mas eu não voltei a vê-la.

Embarquei para Yale rumo ao meu futuro, mas meu coração permaneceu na cidadezinha de Forks. Agora só me restava torcer para que um dia o destino nos reaproximasse como havia feito nestas férias de verão, e que se houvesse uma próxima vez, eu fosse capaz de cumprir todas as promessas feitas a ela.

**~~ FIM ~~**

* * *

><p>1) Diferente do que muita gente acha, <strong>Esclerose Múltipla<strong> não tem nada a ver com demência ou caduquice. Na verdade, ela é uma doença crônica do sistema nervoso central que afeta o cérebro e a medula espinhal e que interfere na capacidade do cérebro e da medula de controlarem funções, como caminhar, enxergar, falar, caminhar, urinar e outras. **Não** tem cura e seu tratamento consiste em atenuar os afeitos e desacelerar a progressão da doença.

2)** Jack in the Box** é uma rede norte-americana de restaurantes do tipo fast-food, cujos principais concorrentes são McDonald's e Burger King.

3)** Giselle **é um ballet francês, de 1840. No primeiro ato, a aldeã Giselle está apaixonada por Albrecht, um nobre disfarçado de camponês. Quando Giselle descobre a fraude, ela fica inconsolável e morre. No segundo ato, o amor eterno de Giselle por Albrecht, que vem a noite visitar seu túmulo, o salva de ter seu espírito vital tomado pelos willis espectrais, os fantasmas vampíricos de garotas noivas que morreram antes do dia do seu casamento, e sua rainha. Sempre que um homem se aproxima, elas obrigam-no a dançar até a morte. Giselle dança no lugar de Albrecht e, dessa forma, impede que ele chegue à exaustão, quebrando o encanto das willis. Essa é a coreografia que a Bella dança: **www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=EQX1a87YV78&playnext=1&list=PL90445DA73FA66BB1 (dos 3:37 aos 5:35)**

4) A **Royal Academy of Dance** (RAD) de Londres, foi fundada em 1920 por um grupo de artistas profissionais da dança reunidos por Phillip Richardson. A Academia combina métodos e técnicas de dança franceses, italianos e russos para criar um estilo único de ballet. Com mais de quinze mil membros em 82 países diferentes, a Academia é uma das maiores e mais influentes organizações de ensino e prática de dança do mundo. Tem a maior banca examinadora de ballet clássico do mundo, perante a qual cerca de 200 mil candidatos prestam exames durante todo o ano para ingresso nos cursos ministrados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Olha eu aqui de novo! E então, o que acharam? Como sabem, sou curiosa e quero muito saber a opinião de vocês. Bora apertar esse botãozinho aí embaixo e deixar uma review? Até porque, vou dizer, nunca antes me foi tão difícil escrever uma o/s. Tive ideias pra duas longs futuras, mas nada disso aqui chegar ao fim._

_Essa fic é totalmente dedicada à __**Cella**__, minha amiga oculta querida! Uma das primeiras pessoas que eu conheci nesse fandom e que acabou se tornando uma amiga na vida real também! Amore, espero que tenha gostado do que eu criei para as suas fotos e que não esteja querendo me matar por causa desse final. Mas sério, foi mais forte do que eu! Espero que novembro chegue logo pra gente se encontrar de novo. :)_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e não deixem de passar nas outras sete histórias. Todas se empenharam bastante para realizar mais esse amigo oculto! Nem todas conseguiram terminar a tempo, mas até o fim da semana todas as histórias estarão postadas. _

_Beijos,_

_Taty_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas peguei seus personagens emprestados para escrever essa história. Sua publicação em outro lugar, sem o meu conhecimento constitui plágio e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seis anos depois<strong>

**EPOV**

Eu passei as quase 10 horas de voo de Connecticut até Londres repassando a conversa que mudara totalmente a minha vida.

"_A senhora mandou me chamar?" – perguntei depois de ter batido na imponente porta de madeira e ouvido o sinal positivo para que eu entrasse._

"_Ah, Edward! Sim, meu jovem. Entre." – minha chefe, __Carmen __Denali__demandou, sem erguer a cabeça do que quer que ela estivesse lendo naquele momento. "Sente-se. Eu já falo com você."_

_Carmen era baixinha, não devendo medir mais do que 1,60m e estava sempre impecavelmente vestida e penteada e com um colar de pérolas no pescoço. Ela havia passado a administrar o escritório da Linklaters Advocacy em New Haven após a morte de seu marido, Eleazer. E, apesar da forma como tudo acontecera, tinha o respeito de todos da equipe devido a sua grande competência na área de Litígios e Arbitragem. _

_Eleazer morrera cerca de um mês depois de eu começar a estagiar no escritório, e Carmen praticamente me adotara ali dentro. Ela fazia questão de acompanhar os casos em que eu vinha ajudando e estava sempre disposta a me dar algumas palavras de incentivo ou conselhos quando eu precisava. Acho que ela sentia falta da sua época como professora em Yale, e matava um pouco dessa saudade através de mim. _

_Tanto, que não fora surpresa para ninguém a minha contratação um dia após a minha formatura. Eu não podia estar mais feliz com o rumo que minha carreira parecia tomar e, o mais importante, minha família estava orgulhosa de mim. _

_Com um suspiro audível, Carmen abriu uma gaveta da sua mesa, tirando de lá uma pasta onde colocou os papéis que estava analisando e, após guardá-los novamente e fechar a mesma, se virou para mim, me encarando por sob os óculos._

"_Sabe, eu me lembro o quanto Eleazer falava que você seria uma grande aquisição para a nossa empresa. Apesar de doente e afastado do trabalho, meu marido ainda sabia reconhecer um talento de longe."_

"_Obrigado." – eu disse, me sentindo um pouco envergonhado com aqueles elogios._

"_Durante os últimos três anos eu vim te acompanhando de perto, Edward, e pude confirmar o quanto ele estava certo. Você realmente tem a advocacia no sangue e na alma; tem amor pelo que faz. É emocionante te ver falando no tribunal, fazendo sua explanação para o júri. Você fala com a alma, com uma convicção assustadora. E isso, meu rapaz, é fundamental na nossa profissão."_

_Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, tomando um gole do copo de água que estava à minha frente, tentando mascarar o meu nervosismo. Há semanas vinha-se comentando pelos corredores que havia sido aberta uma vaga no escritório de Londres e que Carmen estava tratando pessoalmente da escolha do advogado que iria ocupar o cargo naquele que fora o primeiro – e que era considerado o mais importante – dos escritórios da Linklaters. Seria possível que ela estivesse pensando em mim?_

"_Bem, Edward, eu não sou mulher de enrolar e você sabe disso; então vou direto ao ponto. Um dos nossos advogados mais antigos da sede em Londres está se aposentando, e precisamos de alguém competente para assumir a vaga. E eu imediatamente pensei em você. O que me diz?" – ela perguntou, me observando cautelosamente, mas com um sorriso no rosto._

_Ela estava brincando não é? A qualquer momento alguém entraria pela porta ou surgiria de debaixo da mesa dizendo que era dia da mentira ou alguma piada de péssimo gosto. Porque não podia ser. Eu tinha pouco mais de um ano de formado, devia haver outras pessoas que ela pudesse enviar; o Ben, por exemplo, ou o Peter... Mas, por outro lado, por que não? Eu era realmente bom no que fazia. Mesmo antes de me formar, ajudara o escritório a conquistar alguns dos casos, atuando efetivamente, dando sugestões que se mostraram ótimas escolhas. Além do mais, eu não tinha esposa, filhos, nada que tornasse uma mudança para outro continente uma complicação. Sentiria falta da minha família, mas tanto eles poderiam ir me visitar como eu poderia vir de vez em quando. E minha mãe sempre me dizia que, por mais que fosse horrível admitir, os pais criam os filhos é para o mundo. E, acima de tudo, era a minha chance de estar em Londres. _Ela_ estaria ali? Ela teria conseguido seguir o seu sonho?_

Mesmo agora, enquanto seguia pela _Silk Street_ para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho, eu me pegava em um misto de nervosismo pela nova fase que se iniciaria assim que eu colocasse os pés naquele prédio. Mas eu também estava nervoso pela possibilidade de esbarrar com uma certa morena com os olhos mais expressivos que já vi e que, mesmo sem querer, eu tinha o poder de decepcionar. Por duas vezes tive a impressão de tê-la visto, mas ao correr para chegar mais perto constatei, em ambas as vezes, que eram apenas meus olhos me pregando peças. '_Acorda, Edward. Você está em Londres, uma das maiores cidades do mundo, e não no ovo de codorna chamada Forks.'_

Cheguei ao escritório às 9 horas em ponto e me apresentei à direção, procurando pelo responsável pela sede, o Sr. Aro Volturi, um dos nomes mais respeitados quando o assunto era Propriedade Intelectual. Carmen já havia entrado em contato com ele, que me esperava para me apresentar aos outros advogados e assegurar que eu me instalaria perfeitamente.

Aro tinha a pele muito branca – o que contrastava com seu cabelo muito preto e os olhos amendoados na mesma coloração. Seu nariz fino e o queixo angular lhe davam um ar de imponência, confirmado pelo aperto de mão forte que me dera assim que entrei em seu escritório.

"Muito bem-vindo à sede de Londres, Edward. Se Carmen te escolheu, então eu tenho certeza que você irá acrescentar muito ao nosso escritório." – ele disse com um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto. _E depois dizem que os ingleses são pessoas frias._

"Obrigado, Aro. Eu espero ser merecedor de toda essa confiança."

A hora seguinte passou com ele me colocando a par do funcionamento da sede, que não era muito diferente da forma como trabalhávamos em New Haven, e me apresentando aos outros membros da equipe.

Eu dividiria o setor de civil e criminal da empresa no décimo sétimo andar com outros três advogados: Jasper Whitlock, James Johnson e Rosalie Hale, além de nossa secretária, Claire White. Todos pareceram bem simpáticos quando Aro nos apresentou, mas o que mais chamou minha atenção foi a vista que eu teria da minha sala. A grande janela de vidro dava para um parque repleto de árvores e um grande lago no centro, onde eu podia ver algumas pessoas fazendo caminhadas e, ao longe, era impossível não reconhecer a _Big Eye_, a roda gigante que atraía milhares de turistas todos os dias.

* * *

><p>A primeira semana passara sem grandes novidades. Eu rapidamente tratei de me ambientar e já começara a trabalhar junto com Jasper em um caso complicado, envolvendo o assassinato de um jovem em uma estação de metrô da capital. Um crime incomum e que chocara a população local, mas que para mim, vindo dos Estados Unidos, não era tão novidade assim.<p>

Passava um pouco das quatro da tarde quando Alice entrou em minha sala, sem ser anunciada, com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto como se estivesse aprontando alguma coisa, o que sempre me deixava apreensivo. Ela havia aproveitado suas férias para vir comigo, me ajudar a organizar a casa onde eu moraria, no bairro de _Kensigton,_ e me fazer companhia neste início. Pelo menos era o que ela dizia, mas eu sabia muito bem que ela queria era aproveitar para fazer inúmeras compras pela _Oxford Street_ e por _Nothing Hill_.

"O que faz aqui, Alice?" – perguntei sem me dar o trabalho de desviar os olhos do relatório que terminava de ler, enquanto ela se sentava na cadeira à minha frente e já começava a mudar os objetos sobre minha mesa de lugar.

"Vim te avisar que vamos ao _Royal Albert Hall _esta noite e que, portanto, te quero em casa até no máximo sete da noite. Seu terno estará te esperando em cima da sua cama."

"Mas eu já estou de terno, Alice." – disse, me segurando para não rir ao ouvi-la bufar, jogando as mãos para o alto.

"Olhe pra mim, Edward! Eu estou falando do Royal Albert Hall, e não do pub da esquina. Ninguém vai até lá com a mesma roupa que passou o dia todo trabalhando. Aliás, ninguém vai até lá com uma roupa já usada. É noite de estreia, irmãozinho, você sabe o quanto eu tive que desembolsar para conseguir estes ingressos?"

"Não sei e, por favor, nem perca o seu tempo me dizendo."

Eu a vi rolar os olhos antes de se colocar novamente de pé e se encaminhar para a porta.

"Alice?" – chamei antes que ela alcançasse a maçaneta. – "O que vamos ver, afinal?"

"Segredo, irmãozinho. Mas algo me diz que você irá gostar. Não se atrase."

E dizendo isso ela saiu, sem nem ao menos se despedir. Me deixando perdido novamente em meus pensamentos.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Edward raramente falava sobre as férias que passáramos em Forks seis anos atrás, quando nossa avó morrera. Todos nós evitávamos aquelas lembranças dolorosas, mas eu sabia que meu irmão tinha um motivo a mais para evitá-las: a tal menina que dançava ballet. Ele não se perdoava por ter falhado na promessa que fizera a ela, seja lá qual tenha sido. Era só isso que ele repetia enquanto chorava em meus ombros nas horas que antecederam seu embarque para Yale.

Nos anos seguintes, Edward mergulhara de cabeça em seu curso e no estágio que conseguira na _Linklaters Advocacy. _Enquanto Emmett e eu não perdíamos uma festa das muitas que rolavam na faculdade, Edward se afundava cada vez mais nos estudos e na carreira promissora que via à sua frente. Também, vivendo só para os estudos, até eu! Mas eu o conhecia bem demais e sabia que, na verdade, aquela era sua forma de não ficar pensando e remoendo o que quer que ele tivesse feito de errado. A foto de dois jovens sorrindo, abraçados em cima de um skate como plano de fundo do seu iPhone, mesmo tantos anos depois, era a prova disso.

Por isso voltei a Forks há dois anos e, como quem não queria nada, fui até o estúdio de ballet onde eu sabia que Edward tinha ido todas as tardes durante aquelas férias. Fingindo querer informações sobre as aulas, me peguei observando as dezenas de fotos na parede até encontrar a única que me interessava. Puxando a língua da mocinha que ficava na secretaria, logo descobri que o nome da bailarina na foto era Isabella Swan, e que ela estudara lá sua vida toda até ser aprovada na _Royal Academy of Dance_ e se mudar para Londres, onde virara uma das principais bailarinas do instituto.

Segundo Emmett, eu tinha que me convencer que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, não enquanto Edward seguisse em New Haven e ela em Londres. Mas pelo jeito o destino resolveu dar uma forcinha. Ao menos foi a única explicação a que cheguei quando, ao parar para tomar um café em Nothing Hill, me deparei com um cartaz anunciando a estreia de Dom Quixote, no _Royal Albert Hall, _estrelando Isabella Swan como Quitéria. Definitivamente era hora de Alice Cullen agir.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Trilha: ****letras(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br/colbie-caillat/907862/**

Alice parecia mais agitada do que nunca enquanto eu dirigia rumo ao _Royal Albert Hall__, _contando nos mínimos detalhes o quanto ela teve que usar seus dotes artísticos para convencer um casal de paquistaneses a venderem seus ingressos para ela pelo triplo do preço que eles pagaram. Alegando que aquele era o ballet preferido de sua mãezinha doente e que seu pai queria muito levá-la no aniversário de 45 anos de casamento, minha irmã amolecera o coração da esposa do paquistanês, que não teve alternativa a não ser aceitar a proposta de Alice. Eu realmente não conseguia entender porque tanto esforço e gasto por uma estreia qualquer, mas quando vocalizei minha opinião, ela apenas me fuzilou com o olhar, sem dizer uma palavra.

O espetáculo tinha acabado de começar e eu me arrependia amargamente de não ter lido o programa que me fora entregue na entrada. Mas estava tão ocupado xingando Alice por ter me levado para assistir _Don Quixote_ – afinal, eu não conseguira nem mesmo passar do primeiro capítulo do livro, imagina só como seria o ballet –, que não me preocupei com mais nada além de emburrar, agindo como uma criança birrenta enquanto minha irmã ria baixinho ao meu lado. Se tivesse agido como um adulto e não como um menino, talvez eu tivesse me preparado para a visão da bela morena no palco, simplesmente deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho e preto e uma flor presa no cabelo. Mesmo da segunda fila eu era capaz de ver com precisão que o tempo apenas fizera bem para ela, que continuava simplesmente linda e dançando graciosamente.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Alice sobre mim, e só aquilo bastava para que eu entendesse que, de alguma forma, ela sabia quem era aquela sobre o palco, e que nossa presença naquele teatro naquela noite não era uma mera coincidência. Mas por mais que eu quisesse perguntar como isso acontecera, não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena no palco, como se quisesse memorizar cada um dos seus movimentos nos mínimos detalhes.

Foi o ballet mais intenso que eu alguma vez assistira – não que tivesse assistido a muitos na minha vida. Era como se eu sentisse a dor de Quitéria ao ser obrigada a casar com outro e nunca mais ver Basílio, para depois ter o êxtase da alegria ao ter o casamento com o seu amor permitido e abençoado por seu pai. Eu também vivera a dor da perspectiva de nunca mais vê-la, e agora vivia o ápice da felicidade ao tê-la ali, linda, diante dos meus olhos.

As cortinas já tinham se fechado e boa parte do público se dirigia para a saída e eu ainda permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar, com os olhos fixos no palco. Era como se ao me mexer eu fosse descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho. Eu nem mesmo me dei conta de que Alice tinha saído do meu lado.

"Agora é com você, Edward." – ela disse, me entregando um vaso com uma orquídea roxa. "Você ainda terá muito tempo para me agradecer. Agora vá contar a ela que você a ama."

"Mas... eu... como..."

"_Depois_, Edward. Tem uma entrada para os camarins por ali." – ela disse apontando para uma porta na lateral do palco. "A gente se vê em casa, mais tarde!" E dizendo isso ela me deu um beijo e saiu.

Eu nunca fora bom em fazer coisas escondidas ou proibidas, mas sabia que se não falasse com ela agora, talvez nunca voltasse a ter outra oportunidade. Com isso em mente, me encaminhei para a porta e fui seguindo pelo longo corredor todo iluminado e com diversas portas em ambos os lados. Algumas pessoas passavam por mim, mas estavam todos tão eufóricos e correndo tanto que nem pareceram prestar atenção em nada.

Pude ver alguns nomes nas portas e fui seguindo até encontrar a única porta que me interessava, onde em uma placa podia-se ler: _Miss Swan_. Respirando fundo eu bati, ouvindo um suave "entre", vindo do seu interior. Com as mãos tremendo e me sentindo mais nervoso do que jamais estivera antes, eu abri a pesada porta de madeira.

A primeira coisa que notei foi que o camarim estava repleto de arranjos de flores. Em seguida, ouvi uma melodia suave que vinha de um som colado a parede e depois, percebi que a iluminação do palco não me enganara. Ela continuava belíssima, sentada diante do espelho, de olhos fechados, tirando sua maquiagem.

"Impressionante, você continua dançando graciosamente." – eu finalmente tomei coragem para falar, me fazendo notar pela primeira vez.

Pelo espelho pude senti-la enrijecer e então respirar fundo antes de abrir os olhos bem lentamente, prendendo-os aos meus. "O que faz aqui, Edward?" – e eu não pude deixar de notar que sua voz não continha alegria, raiva, mágoa, nada disso; apenas... indiferença.

"Aqui no _Royal Albert Hall, _em Londres ou no seu camarim?" – perguntei, tentando aliviar o clima tenso que podia sentir no ar. Em resposta, Bella apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda sem se virar para me encarar.

"Estou trabalhando em Londres agora, e esta noite minha irmã me arrastou para cá para assistir a estreia, mas eu não imaginava que era você a bailarina principal. E agora estou aqui, no seu camarim, para te entregar essa flor como um pedido de desculpas." Soltei de uma única vez, com um suspiro derrotado.

"Obrigada." – ela disse, voltando a tirar a maquiagem. "Pode deixar aí junto com as outras. E se era só isso, já cumpriu com o seu dever. Pode ir."

"Bella, por favor, me escute. Eu... eu... Droga, Bella. Eu passei seis anos sem conseguir te tirar da minha cabeça, me culpando pela dor que eu sabia que mais uma vez tinha te causado."

"Eu não quero ouvir, Edward, por favor. Vai embora. Uma coisa foi você me magoar quando éramos crianças, mas dessa vez foi bem diferente. Você sabia como aquele dia era importante para mim."- ela disse, pela primeira vez se virando, me permitindo ver as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos.

"Mas, Bella... eu fui atrás de você! Só que o seu teste já tinha acabado. Minha a-"

"Está tudo bem aqui, Bella?" – um rapaz que eu reconheci como sendo seu partner interrompeu, colocando a cabeça para dentro da porta, olhando de mim para Bella com desconfiança.

"Sim, Jacob. Apenas um velho conhecido que já está indo embora."

Eu olhei dela para a porta, sentindo uma dor imensa. Ela precisava me ouvir, ao menos me deixar explicar o que tinha acontecido. "Bella, me deixa apenas te pagar um café e tentar te explicar o que aconteceu aquele dia depois que nos separamos pela última vez." – praticamente implorei, me aproximando e pegando sua mão.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados em uma expressão impassível e nem um único som saiu de sua boca. Sabendo que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, a soltei e deixei o vaso sobre o balcão antes de me dirigir para a porta.

"Em meia hora no Café _Consort_." – foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes que a porta se fechasse.

* * *

><p>Já estávamos a cinco minutos sentados, um de frente para o outro, sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita. O clima parecia tão tenso que seria possível parti-lo com uma faca. Eu tentava pensar na melhor maneira de começar a me explicar, mas não sabia como fazer para que ela me ouvisse até o fim. Quando pensei em começar, o garçom se aproximou trazendo nossos pedidos; um <em>Latte<em> para ela e um _Machiato_ para mim. Eu a observei dar um pequeno gole em sua bebida antes de respirar fundo e, observando os padrões da mesa, começar a falar.

"Eu esperei até o último minuto que você chegasse, mas quando a verdade de que você não iria se abateu sobre mim, eu pedi para ser a primeira a dançar e canalizei toda a dor que sentia nos meus movimentos. Segundo minha professora, eu nunca, em tantos anos de ballet, dançara com tanta intensidade e com tantos sentimentos aflorando de mim. Pelo o que soube depois, foi a intensidade dessas emoções transmitidas através da dança que garantiram a minha vaga. Então, talvez no fundo, eu devesse ter te agradecido quando você entrou no meu camarim, e não te mandado embora." – ela disse, olhando para mim pela primeira vez desde que ela chegara ao café.

"Você tem noção, Edward, de como eu me senti quando você não apareceu? Você sabia o quanto aquela prova era importante para mim. Você sabia o quanto isso significava, e ainda assim _mais uma vez_ você não cumpriu com a sua palavra. Então eu vim para cá, disposta a esquecer tudo aquilo e realizar o meu sonho. E de certa forma eu consegui, mas a cada vez que elogiavam a intensidade com que eu realizava as coreografias, era o seu rosto que vinha à minha mente, porque só eu sabia o que causava toda aquela dor, aquela sensação de ser tão insignificante e facilmente esquecida e descartada... não apenas uma, mas _duas vezes_."

"Bella eu..." Eu sabia que a havia machucado muito não aparecendo naquela manhã seis anos atrás, mas nunca poderia imaginar que seria dessa forma.

"Se for inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer, pode parar, Edward. Eu realmente não preciso e nem quero ouvir algo do tipo." – ela disse voltando a olhar para baixo.

"Naquela última tarde em que ficamos juntos, quando eu cheguei em casa percebi que tinha algo errado. Assim que eu cheguei ao quarto da minha avó, ela olhou em direção à porta, na minha direção, abriu o maior sorriso que eu a vira dar nos últimos tempos e então morreu."

"Quê?" – Bella gritou, me encarando parecendo horrorizada com o que eu acabara de dizer. "Eu..."

"Passamos a madrugada inteira envolvidos com toda a burocracia que isso gera e então na manhã seguinte fomos para o enterro." – eu continuei, alheio à sua expressão de choque. "Eu estava dividido... Queria estar lá com você, te dar todo o apoio que eu sabia que você estava esperando de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não podia abandonar minha família num momento como aquele. Minha irmã Alice foi a única que pareceu perceber o meu estado, e quando eu contei para ela o que estava acontecendo ela me mandou ir atrás de você, porque o que eu podia ter feito pela minha avó, eu tinha feito enquanto ela estava viva. Mas quando eu cheguei no estúdio de ballet seu teste já tinha acabado e você tinha ido embora. Eu ainda corri até o parquinho e alguns dos lugares por onde andamos e conversamos naquelas semanas, mas você não estava em lugar nenhum."

"Eu tinha ido até _La Push_ para mergulhar. Pular dos penhascos sempre me relaxou." – ela disse enquanto eu apertava sua mão sobre a mesa, feliz por ela não ter se afastado. "Eu me sinto tão idiota por ter te dito tudo isso, ter te acusado dessa forma. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia... Na verdade, teria sido lógico pensar nisso depois de tudo o que você me contara naquelas semanas, mas na hora eu só conseguia pensar que mais uma vez você tinha quebrado uma promessa feita pra mim. Eu realmente sinto muito."

"Você não tinha como saber, Bella; e além do mais, meu histórico pesava contra mim. Eu quase enlouqueci naquele dia e acho que minha família nunca me viu chorar tanto. Foram os piores seis anos da minha vida, porque da primeira vez eu não tinha consciência do que eu tinha feito, mas dessa vez não, eu sabia que tinha te magoado e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso."

"Eu aceito." – ela disse, colando seus olhos aos meus e sorrindo pela primeira vez, embora seus olhos continuassem molhados.

"Aceita o que?" – perguntei, confuso com a sua mudança repentina de postura.

"O seu pedido de desculpas."

Ela me fez contar tudo o que eu fizera no tempo em que ficamos sem nos ver, como eu fora parar em Londres e mais precisamente ali, naquela noite vendo-a dançar. Depois, foi a vez dela me contar sobre os ensaios na _Royal Academy of Dance, _a primeira vez que subira no palco diante de uma casa de espetáculos lotada, a emoção de dançar _Giselle_, seu ballet preferido, naquele mesmo palco desta noite, os degraus que fora subindo até ser considerada uma das principais bailarinas da nova geração na academia, a saudade que sentia de seu pai e da pequena Forks...

"Bells?" chamei enquanto seguíamos rua abaixo, em direção aos nossos carros.

"Hum?"

"Você acha que o destino está nos dando outra chance?"

"Ora, Edward... Isso só o tempo pode responder."

* * *

><p><strong>10 anos depois<strong>

Finalmente a sexta-feira havia chegado e eu teria o final de semana inteiro para descansar. Isso era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar ao parar o carro na garagem de casa, depois de uma semana passada praticamente inteira no tribunal. Mal tive tempo de descer do carro e quase fui ao chão com o impacto de Enzo se atirando sobre mim.

"Papai, você prometeu!" – ele disse olhando para cima, com a cara mais séria que conseguia fazer no alto dos seus cinco anos.

"Oi para você também, campeão." – disse bagunçando seu cabelo, praticamente a única parte que ele herdara de mim.

"Não tente me enrolar, papai. Você disse que iríamos andar de skate no parque quando você chegasse hoje."

Eu não tive como conter a gargalhada. Ele me fazia lembrar de mim mesmo quando descobrira as maravilhas de se estar sobre a prancha, com o vento batendo no rosto.

"Eu não esqueci, Enzo." – disse sorrindo para ele. "Vou apenas trocar de roupa e a gente vai."

Mal eu terminei de falar e ele já corria em direção ao quartinho onde skate, bicicletas e outros brinquedos ficavam guardados, me deixando rindo sozinho enquanto subia as escadinhas da varanda onde Victoria observava atentamente seu irmão, que tentava ensinar o pobre cachorro a andar em seu skate.

"Olá, princesa!" – disse a pegando no colo, rodando pela varanda, arrancando um risinho gostoso dela.

"Papai." – ela gritou antes de depositar um beijo em minha bochecha.

Se Enzo era uma cópia da mãe, com exceção do cabelo, Victoria era uma verdadeira cópia minha – a pele branquinha, os olhos verdes e os cabelos acobreados. Mas felizmente eles caíam formando cachinhos comportados ao longo das suas costas.

"Cadê a mamãe?" – perguntei, colocando-a no chão.

"Lá embaixo", ela disse antes de correr para se juntar ao irmão na bagunça com Jully, nosso labrador, que acompanhara os dois desde seus nascimentos e que, mesmo velhinha, ainda tinha pique para segui-los onde quer que fossem.

Eu parei na porta, observando a imagem que se desenrolava lá dentro. Bella estava no meio do cômodo, os olhos fechados enquanto seus movimentos seguiam o ritmo da música clássica que tocava. Eu mandara construir aquele estúdio para ela em nossa casa alguns anos depois de nosso casamento – que aconteceu pouco tempo depois de descobrirmos que ela estava grávida pela primeira vez –, para que ela pudesse continuar dançando como fizera a vida toda. Aquele era o seu canto, onde ela relaxava e se perdia em meio a lembranças e a sua dança.

Eu poderia continuar ali, parado, olhando-a dançar pelo resto da vida. Mesmo depois de duas gravidezes e dos anos passados, ela continuava dançando graciosamente, pelo menos para mim. A música chegou ao fim e ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo quando nossos olhares se encontraram através do espelho.

"Relembrando o tempo em que ficava me vendo dançar de longe?"

"Algumas manias a gente nunca perde." – disse, enlaçando sua cintura.

Bella colou sua testa na minha, nossos olhos fixos um no outro antes que nossos lábios se juntassem em um beijo apaixonado.

"Vamos logo, papai!" – o grito de Enzo nos interrompeu e nós nos separamos, rindo da animação de nosso filho mais velho.

* * *

><p>Nós já tínhamos dado umas três voltas ao redor do lago e Enzo seguia insistindo que já era grande e podia andar sozinho, mas eu não ia correr o risco de ele acabar machucado. Quando digo que ele é uma cópia da mãe, eu quero dizer uma cópia <em>mesmo<em>, inclusive na habilidade de tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Estava preparado para convencê-lo a voltarmos para casa, quando Bella e Victoria se aproximaram com Charlie, que havia se mudado para Londres para ficar próximo da filha e dos netos.

"Será que eu posso dar uma voltinha?" – ela perguntou se aproximando de nós, seus olhos fixos nos meus.

Dizem que segundas chances são raras, e eu desperdicei as minhas. Mas por alguma razão desconhecida o destino e Bella me deram uma _terceira chance_... e essa, eu garanto, eu não deixaria passar por nada.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi gente, demorou, mas finalmente aí está a segunda, e última, parte de In Fate's Hands. Espero que o final feliz possa ter ficado do agrado de todos que me mandaram reviews praticamente implorando – e em alguns casos exigindo (né Cella?) – uma continuação. <strong>

**Quero agradecer de coração à minha beta linda, Paula Maria, que como sempre tornou isso aqui um pouco mais legível para que vocês pudessem aproveitar. **

**E claro, o capítulo é dedicado para a minha amiga querida e, amiga oculta nesta brincadeira, Cella, porque se na fosse o amigo oculto de férias, essa Bella bailarina, esse Edward skatista e Enzo e Victória não existiriam. Amore, apesar de ter diminuído um pouco a "penca de filhos", espero que o final tenha ficado do seu agrado.**

**É isso, espero ver vocês pelas outras loucuras que essa minha mente cria. Beijinhos**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
